Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 4 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 30 }{ 6 } $
Solution: $ = 3 \times 4 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 12 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 12 + 10 $ $ = 22 $